Aunque no tengas pechos
by Zeny
Summary: OneShot. /AliAla/


_**Aunque no tengas pechos**_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Aladín trepa sobre su regazo y se queda ahí. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa, y le muestra una sonrisa, dulce, inocente y brillante. Alibabá sabe que a veces las sonrisas de Aladín son sospechosas, pero no dice nada cuando el pequeño rodea su cuello con los brazos y se apega un poco más.

 _Oh_ , es un abrazo.

(Conversar con Sinbad oji-san, a veces, hace que sus pensamientos se extravíen a caminos agrietados, pero eso Alibabá no lo sabe.)

El rubio ríe y lo abraza de vuelta. Había escapado del furor de la fiesta, pensativo, y estaba sentado en el suelo en uno de los balcones del palacio, desde los cuales se puede ver todo.

_A qué viene esto, Aladín? - Pregunta aun con la sonrisa en los labios. La celebración no había acabado todavía, si bien muchos ya se habían quedado dormidos entre los cojines o con las cabezas sobre las mesas de la comida y la bebida. Sinbad y sus generales se habían retirado hacia otra parte, y Morgiana debía seguir abajo; la había perdido en la multitud cuando las hermosas bailarinas se habían dispersado por el lugar como agua derramada.

_ Hmm. Estaba pensando, Alibabá-kun…

_ ¿Sí?

No es algo incómodo, por eso Alibabá no se mueve de aquella posición. Además, hay una ligera brisa que le hace sentir un poco de frío gracias a la altura y la cercanía al mar, y a pesar de lo delgado y pequeño del cuerpo de Aladín, este le proporciona una calidez confortante.

_ Tú no tienes pechos.

… Eso…No se lo esperaba.

_Bueno, Aladín…Eso es…Normal. Soy un _hombre_.

_Hmm. Lo sé.

Silencio.

_…¿Entonces?

De verdad, no es que sea algo incómodo. Los silencios entre ellos son agradables, y la mayoría de las veces la sola presencia del peliazul logra consolarlo sin importar la situación. Pero en _esta_ situación en particular Aladín mueve sus brazos para poder acomodar su rostro en el cuello de Alibabá, y _eso_ …

Es bueno. No se siente mal. _No_. Solo que, _eh_. Bueno…

Es algo _nuevo_.

_Aladín…¿N-No ibas a decir algo?

Teme que el pequeño ya no esté despierto, porque pasan unos cuantos minutos y Aladín solo respira sobre su piel. Se pregunta si acaso Aladín habrá tomado más vino del que debería a su edad, o si se habría puesto ebrio solamente de los cariños de las mujeres…

 _Hmph_ , enano suertudo.

Suelta otro suspiro.

_ Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación. – Murmura más para sí mismo que para Aladín, con la intención de levantarse.

_ ¿Eh?

Ahora están cara a cara, y Aladín parpadea con un mínimo gesto de confusión.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Ah…Eh, hehe, pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

Él niega la cabeza emitiendo un suave sonido desde su garganta.

_Solo estaba descansando un poco.

La sonrisa de Aladín le tranquiliza. Y piensa que seguramente se levantará y volverá a lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes de buscarlo. Alibabá debería hacer lo mismo. La noche aún no termina, y las celebraciones en Sindria suelen extenderse hasta casi el amanecer. Es un día especial, después de todo.

Pero Aladín recuesta su sien en el hombro de Alibabá y aspira con calma, sin decir nada.

Okey, ahora se siente nervioso. ¿Y ese _bump-bump-bump_ raro? ¿La música? ¿Su corazón? Debe ser porque siente que Aladín le va a decir algo…De seguro dirá cuanto valora a Alibabá como amigo, y lo genial que es, y que está feliz y orgulloso de que haya mejorado tanto en el dominio de la espada. Y él tratará de no ruborizarse demasiado con los elogios y actuar _cool_. Porque él es fuerte y todos los hombres fuertes actúan cool.

_ Alibabá-kun, tú no tienes pechos.

Un pelillo salta en su cabeza.

_ Aladín, creo que ya te expliqué eso antes… - Una gota de sudor rueda por su mejilla. ¿Cuánto habrá bebido realmente?

_ Hmm, lo sé.

De reojo no puede ver su rostro por completo, pero siente la sonrisa que hay en su voz. La actitud tranquilizadora y dulce de Aladín se desliza como un manto de fina seda sobre el rubio, y por más que en su pecho palpiten algunos sentimientos extrañamente nerviosos logra quedarse donde está sin retorcerse a causa de la bizarra conversación.

¿No lo habrá confundido con una chica? Hm, no, imposible. A Aladín le gustan demasiado los pechos grandes. Además, había dicho su nombre.

_ Aunque no tienes pechos… - Un suspiro largo y profundo. Los brazos del pequeño se afirmaron más a su cuerpo, y las palmas de ambas manos frotaron su espalda por uno segundos.

¿Alguien había mencionado brisa fría? ¿Dónde? De repente hay calor, desde su estómago y el centro de su cuerpo.

Y Aladín lo _olfatea_. Como un _cachorro_.

La cara de Alibabá es de un malvavisco derretido.

_ Me gusta estar el olor de Alibabá-kun. Es agradable.

Oh. _Oh_.

 _OH._

Eh, _hm_ , bueno.

No es como si pueda decir mucho ante eso.

¿Está sonrojado? Probablemente. Alibabá no quiere pensar demasiado en eso.

_ Eh, heheh… ¿Gracias? – ¿Qué más puede decir? Se siente _muy_ halagado. - ¡Es un perfume de rosas exóticas que compré hace unos días en el mercado!

(Su sudor no tiene nada de exótico o de rosas.)

_Aladín. – Por alguna razón, parece más sabio cambiar de tema. - Las one-sans se deben estar preguntando a dónde fuiste. No las hagas esperar, ¡yo iré contigo! – Esa es una ruta de pensamiento fácil de seguir - Pasemos un buen rato-

Aladín niega con la cabeza sin despegarse de su hombro.

_ Últimamente estamos muy ocupados con nuestros entrenamientos…Casi no nos vemos, Alibabá-kun.

 _Awww_ , Aladin es tan tierno. De seguro no había podido resistir más, lo extrañaba much-

_ ¿Sabes? Hace un rato vi un gesto nada saludable en tu rostro, mientras yo estaba en compañía de las one-sans, y pensé que sería mejor acompañare, ya que tenías una cara tan miserable.

Sus esperanzas se quiebran como vidrios rotos. Otra vez.

 _Ah… Era eso…_

 _(Forever Alone)_

No sabe si autocompadecerse o sentirse feliz de que Aladín hubiera pensado en él.

Una parte de su cerebro se debate si sentirse ofendido o no de que le diga _miserable,_ pero mayormente se siente un poquitín dolido.

Bueno, aquello no es menos cierto, _desgraciadamente_. Su mala suerte con las mujeres no tiene paragón.

Un suspiro se convierte en bostezo al salir de la boca de Aladín, y este vuelve a acomodarse a su gusto en el regazo de Alibabá, hunde su nariz en el cuello del rubio y cierra los ojos.

Alibabá decide que es mejor no pensar, y recuesta la cabeza y la mitad superior de su espalda en la columna e piedra con cuidado de no aplastar las manos del peliazul.

Un calorcillo trepa por su garganta cada vez que el peliazul exhala. El cielo estrellado es bastante entretenido de ver ahora mismo.

_Alibabá, estás muy callado. ¿Esto te molesta?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Por supuesto que no, Aladín! – Habla apresuradamente, agitado - Esto está bien, muy bien, no te preocupes.

_ Ah, me alegra. – Suena como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento – Aun si no tienes curvas, ni piel suave…

 _¿Qué?_ Espera un segundo…

Las pequeñas manos frotan su espalda otra vez, y la nariz del peliazul roza la curva de su cuello mientras suspira de gusto.

Suspira _de gusto_.

_ Aunque no tengas pechos… Me gusta estar así contigo, Alibabá-kun. Es agradable.

Inexplicablemente, una sonrisa idiota se apodera de su rostro.

_ ¡Hmm!, ya veo, ya veo. Está bien, Aladín.

Su mente estaba en un bucle de satisfecho gozo inentendible para mentes humanas demasiado sensibles.

 _(A Aladín le gusta mi olor y abrazarme. A Aladín le gusta mi olor y abrazarme. A Aladín le gusta mi olor y abrazarme. A Aladín le gusta mi olor y abrazarme._

 _AAladínlegustamioloryabrazarme._

 _A Aladín le gusta sentarse en mi regazo.)_

El turbante no está, y eso le permite acariciar la cabellera azul con libertad. Su expresión contenta dura el resto de la noche, y supone que en algún momento se quedó dormido junto con Aladín de esa forma, porque cuando vuelve a estar consciente la luz acaricia sus párpados. Al abrir los ojos, ve Morgiana, que los mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Ustedes…Tendrán dolor en la espalda y el cuello.

Alibabá la observa, medio adormilado, con gesto de disculpa, porque es cierto y ya puede sentir el ligero pinchazo en su nuca y la incomodidad de su cuerpo por mantener esa posición y dormir contra el suelo y la dura columna de piedra, pero Aladín aún está dormido en sus brazos.

Alibabá decide que es mejor no pensar demasiado en algunas cosas.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi primer AliAla x'D Espero les haya gustado.**

 _ **(Emergí de debajo de la tierra oscura que es el hiatus para sacar esto…Continuaré mis fics, no os preocupéis! :3)**_


End file.
